Honeystar's Afterlife
by Ambrosia Ice
Summary: It wasn't that Honeystar wanted to leave her love. Not really, but she had no choice in the matter. Being the leader before Oakstar, she was one of the older StarClan cats. She'd seen most of the events.


Honeystar had been a young warrior, at the time of SkyClan's departure. She'd disagreed with the leader's decision to not give up some of their land. There had always been five clans in the forest- what were they going to do, now that there were only four?

Redstar had been the cat she'd looked up to. He was the only leader of ThunderClan. She'd known Morningstar for almost her first moon- but she'd never really talked to the leader. Morningstar had been extremely sick for a couple moons before her life had been claimed.

Redstar, then Redfur, had acted as leader during that time. Though she did notice that any major decisions weren't made without the sickly leader.

It was seasons after SkyClan had been driven out that she became deputy, and near the end of her deputyship was when Oakkit had been born.

When she was first made deputy she had been pregnant, though that was unknown to herself and the clan. When the first litter had been born she was congratulated. She watched them grow before they left her, finding their loyalists elsewhere.

By the time they were Warriors she was leader. She had only been deputy for a total of ten moons- nearly three seasons- before Redstar had died. Two before her kits were born and eight after they'd been made apprentices.

It had been her choice who had chosen their warrior names. She did things differently than other leaders- she let them choose a suffix they liked before they became a warrior. Because only one or two became warriors at once, it was a fair method. If anymore became warriors at once, she decided their warrior's name.

Only StarClan knew that's what she'd done when she'd been alive. She was pretty sure the other clans _still_ didn't know, even after they joined StarClan. Anyone whom wasn't made a warrior in her time didn't know about it.

When Oakstar had found out about Mapleshade's disloyalty, she hadn't been pleased, but she didn't like how he, and her clanmates, had driven her out. Being dead of a mere season made her pelt ripple in uneasiness. How could they turn a blind eye on their clanmates?

When her mate joined her in StarClan, not long before her kits, she was upset that his life had come to an end so abruptly. He'd barely been made an elder. He should have had many more moons alive.

Pinestar, she was disappointed in him more than anyone knew. Her clan hadn't forgotten her, not yet, but they were starting too. She knew he wouldn't forget about her in a hurry, she was the one who had made him a warrior. He was born and raised during _her_ rule. She'd given him one of his nine lives. When he'd left his clan, _her_ clan, she'd wanted to shred him. How dare he be so selfish?

He'd promised to defend his clan, even at the cost of his life. However, by this time, she'd been dead for seasons upon seasons. She could see he was getting tired. She was tired herself.

Honeystar didn't have the same issues as she had when she lived. Her final life had been taken by infection, not the most honourable way to go. She'd been tortured for days. A battle had taken place fourteen sunrises prior to her life being stolen. She assumed that the rogues had wanted to destroy her life- for a mistake she'd made seasons prior.

Sunstar was a leader she could be proud of him, being one of her descent. Though he didn't know it. He'd done better than Oakstar or Pinestar, though he didn't come close to doing the great things Firestar had. Sunstar was a great leader, doing what he thought was best for his clan. With only eight lives, he'd lived life to it's fullest, and she couldn't fault him for that.

She'd always tried to fight with words, and not her claws. Some might've found that to be a form of weakness, but how much blood should be shed before someone, anyone, says _enough is enough, we don't have to be at war; we can live in peace, words are just as sharp as claws! _and are actually listened too?

Bluestar's life had been difficult. Losing everyone she ever cared about couldn't have been easy. Near the end of her leadership, she'd renounced StarClan. Honeystar had watched as the leader retracted into herself, horror surging through her. She wanted to help, wanted to comfort, but she just couldn't. Was this the end of her beloved clan?

Firestar wasn't clanborn, but he lead the clan with every breath- until his very last one. The Great Journey, The War Between Four, and The Great Battle where just a few of the things he'd lead the clan through, though neither had lived to see the next day

She knew Firestar was going to be a great leader, even when he was a Kittypet. She'd watched over him from the moment Jake kitted him.

Five leader's lifetimes of watching over her clan. She'd seen most of, though she couldn't interfere until the last battle.

Shortly before the battle, the cats who could fight were divided into patrols. She'd lead the final wave to defend WindClan- and that's where she took her last breath. Silverhawk, her own littermate, had taken her life.

She wouldn't be watching over the clans anymore. Her mate and kits had crouched by her, as she faded away. So it wasn't her choice, to leave her kits or mate.

**A.N:**

**Word count (according to FFN) without A.N: 1,019**

**Leader list-**

**Thunder**  
**Owlstar**  
**Whitestar**  
**Vinestar**  
**Finchstar**  
**Lionstar**  
**Vinestar**  
**Morningstar**  
**Redstar**

**Honeystar (O.C)**  
**Oakstar**  
**Pinestar**  
**Sunstar**  
**Bluestar**  
**Firestar**  
**Bramblestar**

**I don't know. I really like her character x) if I got anything wrong, feel free to point it out. Older characters are fun, you have to admit. I just rewrote history, yo. Cx sort of. Most of it stayed close to cannon, just added a new leader. Yay.**

**Sunstar was born when Oakstar was leader. Bluestar was born when Pinestar was leader. Firestar was born during Bluestar's leadership. Honeystar was born at the end of Morningstar's leadership. And that's really all there is to it.**

**Also, this was originally for LightClan's monthly challenge, but apparently you can't use "cannon" characters. Oops. xP**

**Honeystar x Shadeflight = Skyflower (ShadowClan; female), Gingerheart (WindClan; Male), and Graypelt (ThunderClan; Male)**

**Known decedents:**

**Sunstar**

**(There are others xP they're just a bunch of O.C's though!)**


End file.
